


A Sweet Surprise

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, very minor Dom/Sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: It all started with Danneel sending a simple text message to her husband, saying she was coming to visit him on set today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some tweets from Danneel, basically showing her inner Misha fangirl and this just kinda happened. Hope you enjoy!  
>   
> (( Also, this is pre-twins, so don't think I just excluded the little cuties cause I hate them or whatever lol ))

It all started with Danneel sending a simple text message to her husband, saying she was coming to visit him on set today. Jensen was more than happy to accept! Danneel and JJ had been recently staying in Bellingham at the Collins' household, claiming that she wants to be close to her husband but she also wants to spend time with Vicki and the kids. She misses them all so much and if it weren't for their family in Texas, they would live here for sure. But since Jensen isn't entirely comfortable with the small-town life that Bellingham offer, visits are just fine. Their visits are often and they're always amazing.  
  
"Are you sure you can watch JJ until tomorrow?" She asks Vicki one morning, cuddled up with her on the couch, sipping on their coffees while the sun rises over the mountains, a beautiful golden yellow light glistening off the water in the bay. The kids are still sleeping, but not for long.  
  
"Yeah, of course it’s fine..” Vicki chuckles. “You should go see them. I know Misha misses you.. Give him a kiss for me?” She smiles.  
  
After breakfast with the kids and making sure that JJ was going to be okay without her for a the night, she heads up to Vancouver, arriving on set. She chats with a few people before she figures out where her husband and Jared are filming. She heads over there and kind of stands in the shadows for a bit, just watching her husband work, running lines with Jared for a bit before actually having to perform them on camera. She loves watching them work and have fun and just be themselves. After a while, someone calls out to Jensen that Danneel is there, and the man perks up and looks around before he sees her. He smiles wide and goes over to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her. “Hey! You made it!” He smiles. They talk for a bit more before he’s called back to set, getting ready to film the next scene. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” He smiles at her and she grins. “I’ll be waiting,” she giggles.  
  
She stands back, behind everyone, just watching happily before two very familiar arms in an even more familiar tan trench coat wrap around her from behind and she giggles, instantly leaning back into him. “Hey, Mish..” she giggles, her hands coming up to his.  
  
“Hey, Dani.. Jay didn’t tell me you’d be here..” he murmurs in her ear, smiling and pulling her closer. He’s really missed her.  
  
Danneel giggles. “Maybe he just forgot?”  
  
Misha chuckles and kisses her cheek. “Let’s give him something to think about that he definitely won’t forget?” He murmurs in her ear some more, grinding into her a bit.  
  
Danneel shudders and giggles some more. “Your trailer?” She bites her lip.  
  
“No.. Let’s go to Jay’s..” he smirks. “I’ll text him..”  
  
_Thanks for the surprise, Jay.. I’ll be enjoying it in your trailer.._  
  
He smiles and leads her back to Jensen’s trailer, opening it up with his key and locking it behind them once they’re inside.  
  
Danneel stands in the middle of the trailer, biting her lip as she looks at him with such expectancy. She’s missed him, too.  
  
“I have to take my costume back.. When I get back, I want you naked and lying back on the bed.”  
  
“Okay..” she giggles and Misha raises an eyebrow at her, conveying to her that her response wasn’t sufficient enough for him.  
  
“Oh..” her eyes widen and she blushes a bit. “Umm.. I meant.. Yes, sir..” she bites her lip and looks at him and he smiles, walking over to her and kissing her deeply, moaning softly into the kiss. “That’s my good girl,” he praises, smirking at her and kissing her again. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.. Remember what I said..” With that, he’s gone again, locking the trailer behind him again as he heads back to the costume trailer, swapping out Castiel’s clothes for his own again.  
  
He gets back inside the trailer and he’s greeted with the most beautiful sight, Danneel naked and sprawled out on the bed, waiting for him like the good girl he knows she is.  
  
He goes over to her and crawls over her, leaning down to kiss her deeply. “Hey,” he smiles. “You are so good, aren’t you?” He murmurs, kissing her some more and Danneel whimpers softly against his lips. “Good girls deserve to be rewarded..” he murmurs, his hand moving down her body until he begins teasing the hot flesh between her legs, rubbing her gently. Danneel gasps out softly and arches up into his touch. “O-Oh..” she moans out. Misha smirks down at her, “Already so wet for me, huh, Dani?” He smirks. “Just couldn’t wait for my touch, huh?” He chuckles and focuses on her clit for now, wanting to get her worked up enough before he actually goes any further.  
  
Danneel shudders and rocks her hips up into his touch, biting her lip. “Mish..” she breathes. “Please.. N-Need you..”  
  
Misha smirks down at her. “Soon, baby.. Wanna make you cum first,” he smirks, slipping two fingers inside of her and pumping them quickly, Danneel whimpering and trembling already. “Fuck! Misha!” She whimpers, clinging to him and trying so hard to hold off already. “I-I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” Misha pulls his fingers out of her and brings them up to her lips. “Taste yourself, baby.. Tell me how good it tastes..” Danneel whimpers, her entire body flushed and just so beautiful. She looks at his fingers, those long, perfect fingers, her juices glistening on them. She bites her lips and brings them into her mouth, sucking them clean and moaning out around them. He slides his fingers out of her lips and leans in to kiss her deeply, tasting her on her tongue and he moans out, sliding them back inside of her and pumping them quickly, her juices squirting out all around his fingers and he smirks down at her. “My good girl…” he praises. Danneel writhing beneath him, and moaning out. He slides his fingers out of her, delivering a slap to her soaked flesh and Danneel yelps a bit. “Fuck…” she whimpers, panting out. “God, I missed you so much, Mish..” she giggles wrapping her arms tightly around him to kiss him deeply.  
  
“Mmm.. I missed you, too, Dani..” he smiles, shifting to strip his clothes off so he’s naked now. “Come ride my face, baby.. Wanna taste you..” he smirks and shifts to lie down on the bed next to her, helping her shift so she’s straddling his face. His hands settle on her hips and he pulls her in, his long tongue licking at her dripping folds, tasting her sweet flavor and he loves it so fucking much. His lips wrap around her clit and he begins to suckle at her, making Danneel whimper and tremble. “Oh, fuck..” she giggles, her hand coming down to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as she begins to rock on him. His hand moves and slaps her ass, coaxing her to rock some more on him. Danneel moans out, her hips rocking back and forth on his mouth and chin, her juices shining on his skin and he slaps her ass some more. His free hand moves down to pump his cock but it’s quickly replaced by another hand, a very familiar hand and he moans out against her pussy. “Jay..” he breathes.  
  
Jensen had broken away from filming for a while and he has to go back in a few hours, but that’s enough time for him to be here. There’s no place he would rather be than here right now, anyways. He had quickly stripped out of his clothes, crawled into bed and wrapped his fist around Misha’s cock, pumping it slowly while his other arm wraps around his wife, pulling her close and Danneel gasps out. “Jay..” she breathes, turning her head to kiss him deeply, the faint, familiar taste of Misha on her lips and he moans softly into her mouth. “Mm.. You guys started without me.. You know how much I don’t like being left out..” he murmurs and Misha chuckles. “You were working.. Not our fault.. I couldn’t wait..” he breathes out, rocking his hips up into Jensen’s touch, moaning softly.  
  
“Come on, Mish.. We both missed her..” he smirks at her, kissing her some more. “Wanna be stuffed full with both of our cocks, baby?” He grins, biting down on her lip and Danneel shudders, nodding. “Yeah..” she giggles.  
  
Jensen smiles and moves to pull her off of Misha and the other man huffs a bit before he’s helping Jensen lie her down. Immediately, Jensen pulls Misha in for a deep kiss, moaning out against his lips at the taste of his wife there. “Fuck.. You’re such a shit head,” he chuckles and Misha beams. “But you love me..”  
  
“Yeah.. I do,” he grins and kisses him some more, holding the other man close before Danneel huffs as she lies there. “As hot as it is to see you two making out.. I was really close to coming just now and would like to finish..” Misha laughs and smirks at Jensen. “Taste her, Jay.. She’s so sweet..” Misha murmurs and coaxes the other man’s head down between her legs. Jensen easily settles there, the familiarity of it all guiding him and he doesn’t even have to think twice before his tongue is sweeping up through her folds, wrapping around her clit and suckling on it some more. Danneel’s back arches off the bed, her hand reaching down to tangle in Jensen’s hair some more and she tugs on it. Misha sits back, pumping his cock slowly as he watches these two just enjoy each other. He’s truly lucky to have this with them.  
  
He moves and settles between her legs as well, spreading them some more to make room for him as he leans in and licks her open as well alongside Jensen, Danneel whimpering and writhing under their attentions. “Fuck..” she breathes out, gazing down at them, rocking her hips up into their mouths some more. Misha slips two fingers back inside of her, pumping her quickly again, rubbing her inner walls so perfectly and Danneel gasps out, writhing some more before she’s coming hard all over their mouths, her juices spilling out and Misha slides his hand out, smirking triumphantly. “She’s so good, huh, Jay?” He breathes out, slipping his fingers inside Jensen’s mouth, letting him lick them clean before they exchange more kisses.  
  
Danneel whimpers some more, reaching out to grab her husband’s hard cock and she shifts, lining him up with her. “Baby, please..” she whines and Jensen obliges, sliding inside of her and he moans out softly, setting a slow pace at first, enjoying his time with his wife before Misha is gesturing for him to lie down on his back. Unsure of why, Jensen easily obliges and Misha effortlessly lifts Danneel up and places her on top of Jensen. “There you go.. Gotta make room for me, right?” He chuckles and they both smile at him.  
  
Jensen guides himself back inside of her while she lies on her back, Misha watching Jensen’s cock slipping in and out of her for a bit before he decides to lean in and lick along Jensen’s shaft causing him to moan out and move a bit faster, wanting more of everything right now.  
  
He wraps his lips around Danneel’s clit, suckling on it some more before he pulls off and rubs her with his fingers, causing her to whimper out some more, her legs trembling. He brings her to the edge before pulling away and smirking at her. He slips his finger inside of her, alongside Jensen’s cock, stretching her open some more before she’s open enough for him to slide in alongside Jensen. He takes his position, mounting her and sliding inside of her slowly, causing her to moan out loudly, her body trembling as she takes them both inside of her.  
  
Misha leans down to kiss her deeply and he begins to set a slow pace, letting her get used to the stretch, Jensen following as well. A string of moans leave each of their mouths, filling the trailer with them as they all begin to move with one another, the bed creaking under their movements.  
  
“Fuck..” Jensen breathes out. “Mish.. M-Move faster.. She can take it..” he breathes out, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife from where he lies below her. Misha has no choice but to oblige and move faster in her, causing Danneel to moan out loudly, juices oozing from her pussy around both of their cocks and soon she’s coming hard again, her entire body trembling and she whines out more and more. Misha has no choice but to slide out of her, his cock already oozing his release all over Danneel’s stomach as he moans out her name over and over again. This allows Jensen the opportunity to fuck up into his wife as hard as he can, their skin slapping loudly together and Misha watches intently, moaning out softly. He recognizes the stutter in Jensen’s thrusts and moans leaving his throat as him finishing deep inside of his wife. He pulls out, his cum oozing from her pussy and he leans down to lick her pussy clean, swallowing all of Jensen’s cum and Danneel’s juices. He leans in and licks Jensen’s cock clean as well and he grins up at them.  
  
They all lie there for a bit, Danneel cuddling happily between her two favorite men and she’s so happy. “I think I need to come visit you two more often, huh?” She giggles, exchanges soft kisses with Jensen and he chuckles. “Yeah.. Definitely.. How about we spend the weekend in Bellingham?” Jensen asks Misha. “Vicki’s probably bummed she’s missing out on all the fun, huh?” He chuckles and Misha smiles. “Yeah.. But.. She gets to share a bed with Danneel all week.. I’m sure she’s fine without her for one night,” he laughs. “But we need to make it up to her for sure.. Though, I’m sure she’s already planning on all of us being there this weekend,” he laughs.


End file.
